Blitzball Blisterings
by Croup
Summary: Wakka finally gives Tidus what he's needed for a long time--a good old-fashioned spanking! What follows is a series of bets that land both blitzball players with red butts at various times. Can be read as Tidus/Wakka/Tidus, or not. Tikka
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Tidus, lookin' good!" Wakka called out as he swam out towards his fellow Guardian. The setting sun colored the waves vividly, and brought out the rich tone of Wakka's muscles as he pumped his arms and legs through the water.

The two men were hanging out just past the beach on Besaid Island, practicing their moves for an upcoming blitzball tournament. The competition would be fierce, and they'd need all the edge they could get.

. . . Which was one reason why Wakka had been so annoyed when his team, the Besaid Aurochs, had complained to him about Tidus' conceited behavior lately. Acting like he was better than everyone else. True, he was the best player on the team--even better than Wakka--but that didn't mean the guy had any right to lord it over everybody. If anything, it meant Tidus had even more responsibilty to help improve the other players' games. Just thinking about some of the comments his boys had told him about made Wakka's blood boil. Tidus was Wakka's favorite guy on the team, but something had to be done.

But he hid all that all under a big smile as he swam closer to the other blitzer. Wouldn't do to scare him off too soon. Tidus would probably be able to out-swim him, and if that happened it'd mean Wakka wouldn't be apply some tried-and-tested "Auroch Discipline" to his deserving butt.

"Been meanin' to talk to you," Wakka said. He threw a blitzball at Tidus, and almost beaned him on the head. "Got a minute?"

Tidus smiled and grabbed the ball to throw it back at Wakka. "Sure," he said as he swam over to him, stopping right in front of the other player. "You're not looking so bad yourself, though you'll have to work harder if you want to reach my level. Otherwise, I may as well just play in the tournament on my own. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"On your own, huh. Yeah . . . that's sorta what it is right there," Wakka said. "That attitude of yours." While keeping afloat with his legs, he folded his arms across his well-muscled chest, assuming his coaching stance. "You talk a big talk, but you gotta remember, you're not the only one on the team. Shouldn't get so cocky, ya?"

Tidus adopted the same pose in a mocking gesture. "Oh, come on, Wakka. With this team's skills, I might as well play every position by myself. I'm even better than you! I might as well be the coach and captain myself."

Wakka just shook his head, still smiling. "Oh, brudda . . . You just sealed your fate." He grabbed hold of Tidus' arm, and kicked off towards a nearby rock outcropping. "Come on. You're coming wit' me."

The young Guardian stroked behind Wakka, not really sure what was going on. "Hey Wakka, how about letting go of my arm?" he asked as they swam. He tried to pull away, but couldn't get free. "And what do you mean, I sealed my fate?"

"Let's just say, I'm gonna show you the time-honored way we Besaid Aurochs have always dealt with players who get too big for themselves, ya?" Wakka chuckled. "Make you part of the tradition." He continued dragging him along, keeping a firm grip on his fellow Guardian's arm. Tidus might've been the better and quicker blitzball player, able to lithely maneuver through the water like he was born to it, but Wakka was his superior when it came to size and muscle. Now that he'd caught the spoiled guy, Tidus wasn't going anywhere.

"Here we are!" Wakka crowed, once they reached the miniature island. He heaved himself up, and took a seat on the mound of wet rock. Turning to grin at Tidus' suspicious face, Wakka pulled strongly on the guy's arm and yanked him out of the water--and right over his lap.

As Tidus fell across Wakka's thighs, his face blushed bright red out of pure embarrassment at what he realized was going to happen. "Wait-wait-wait! You can't be serious about this!" he said, anger in his voice.

Wakka let out another deep chuckle. "Oho! I'm dead serious, brudda," he said, and patted Tidus' backside. "This is the way blitzball players have been disciplined for hundreds of years. Straight back to Yevon's time. You tryin' to tell me your Zanarkand Abes didn't do the same thing?"

Tidus squirmed a bit, kicked, and said, "No, we definitely didn't do this!" in the same angry and embarrassed tone. He struggled to get free, but Wakka had him caught good.

"Your old team must've been even softer than I thought, then! But wait, something's missing . . . " Wakka rubbed his chin in thought, before smacking himself in the forehead. "Oh! Hah, how could I forget? We gotta bare the glutes, ya?" He started fiddling with Tidus' zipper.

The young man blushed more as he felt his pants coming undone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No way!" he said and reached down, trying to move Wakka's hand away. But it was too late. With one down-swept motion, Tidus' asymmetrical pants were yanked down to his knees, along with his underwear. The blond's naked backside--as toned and fit as you'd expect any star blitzball player's to be--was exposed to the Besaid seashore.

Tidus clenched his teeth, extremely humiliated and pissed off at the blitzball captain and coach. Wakka was his friend--he'd trusted this guy! But here he was--a grown man, over another man's lap, with his rear bared for a tanning that would only stop when his butt was redder than his face.

Wakka laid a hand on a well-muscled curve of buttock. "Hey, take it easy," he said. "I don't know if you're trying to tell me you never been spanked before but, if you are . . . then this has probably been a long time coming, ya?" Looking down at Tidus' trapped, struggling body, Wakka was reminded once again of Tidus' similarities to his lost brother, Chappu. His younger brother had always tried his best to get out of his brotherly spankings, just like Tidus was trying now.

But that wasn't about to happen. Wakka brought his palm down for the first blow, swatting down on Tidus' supple left cheek.

The pinned blitzer let out a grunt at the first smack. A flood of memories suddenly came back to him, of when his father had used to discipline him as a kid--when the bastard had been home, anyway. Bare-bottomed, over Jecht's well-muscled thigh . . . it'd been humiliating. But Tidus hadn't been punished like that since his father had disappeared all those years ago. He'd gotten used to the posh life of a professional athlete, where no one would dare to put him in his place. "No, I've never been spanked!" he lied, "And there's no way that I deserve one!" He twisted. There was a nice rosy hand-print where Wakka had smacked.

"Aw, c'mon," Wakka said, "It ain't so bad, ya? A few spanks, a few tears--it'll hurt a lot, but it'll be over before you know it!" He let a couple more spanks fall, cracking them on the round flesh of Tidus' butt. "I'll go easy on you. And maybe, just maybe, you'll learn not to be so full of yourself next time, ya?" He shifted his knee upwards, angling the shorter guy's body to put his rear into a more vulnerable position. Then he spanked down a storm of swats, causing Tidus' buttocks to bounce and redden. "Once I'm done, you can take a dip in the ocean to cool your ass down!"

Tidus grunted and groaned as the spanks landed on his butt. He squirmed a bit and said, "I wouldn't need to--nngh!--cool my ass down, if you didn't do this! Ow!" He reached back, trying to protect his butt from any other spanks.

"Heh, yeah, that's a good point." Wakka grabbed Tidus' arm without skipping a beat, and held it behind his back. He raised his other palm up again, and smacked it rapidly on the player's twisting cheeks. "But I wouldn't need to spank ya if you hadn't acted like Yevon's gift to the Blitz Arena. And like I said--this is tradition. Just count yourself lucky I didn't bring the team paddle with me!" He chuckled.

Tidus felt a few tears starting to spring up in his eyes and he was now starting to buck a bit, trying desperately to get away from the spanks and try to keep whatever, if any, dignity and pride he had left. "You've got--owww!--messed up traditions!" he said, squeezing his eyes shut to try to keep tears from falling.

"Maybe," Wakka said, "But they get the job done." He could read from Tidus' body language that his job was almost over. Just a few more whacks, and the guy would let it all out. It was a fact as old as Spira itself: eventually, any man will succumb once you beat his butt long and hard enough. Yevon knew that Wakka himself always did.

"Oooh, c'mon, Wakka! I thought we were friends!" Tidus clenched his eyes tighter, and kicked fiercely. His ass felt burning hot, and he didn't know how much more he could take without embarrassing himself. "This hurts like hell!"

"Hurts me to do this too, since we're buddies, Tidus. You're a good Guardian, the best guy on the team, and my best friend besides. You're like a brother to me!" Wakka confessed, pounding away at the guy's round, squirming rear-end. "But I'm still the Auroch coach, and my star player needs a spanking!" He started spanking faster, and Tidus let out a helpless whine. He groaned as the red-headed coach dished into his sit-spots, scalding his poor buns.

Wakka spanked on determinedly. It was a hard, embarrassing punishment, sure, but hopefully Tidus would learn his lesson from it. That was the real point of a spanking like this. Knowing this knucklehead, though, it'd probably at least a few more lickings before they really got through to him.

"Owww--! No more, Wakka! I'm sorry already! Youuuch!"

"You're almost done, brudda. Just a few more smack, ya? There we go, all over," Wakka said, laying down the last spank onto Tidus' red ass. The blond let out a loud yelp at it, and bucked a bit. Wakka gave his rear a quick rub, letting him know there weren't any hard feelings on his part. "Damn, man! Your butt's red! Must be because of your skin." Wakka chuckled. "None of my other players' butts turn that color, but they're all brown like me, ya?"  
_  
_Tidus was just glad that it was finally over. And, it seemed, no one from the shore had seen it happen. "S--someday it'll be me turning YOUR butt red," Tidus said, wiping the tears off his face.

"Hah!" Wakka laughed out loud at Tidus' promise. "I'd like to see the day! Maybe you will, though. I'll admit, I'm not exempt from discipline. I might even need it sometimes. But I'm still the captain! It's not that easy to turn me over your knee."

"Whatever. Ooh . . . " Tidus groaned. He stood up shakily and grabbed his ass. "I think . . . I'll go take a dip to cool my butt down."

When Tidus made mention of cooling off, Wakka nodded. "Yeah, why don't you do that." He appraised Tidus' naked rump while the guy bent over to pull his pants up. Then, grinning craftily, Wakka laid a hard spank across both buttocks, knocking Tidus off the rock and into the cool ocean.

"Ow!" Tidus let out a loud yelp and fell into the water. He immediately pulled his wet clothes back up to his waist while he glared at Wakka. "You're lucky this water feels so good on my butt, otherwise I'd go up there and get payback," he said. After a second, though, he smiled and motioned Wakka to jump down too.

"You mean you'd TRY to get payback, don'cha?" Wakka said. He stood up and breathed in the salty air. This was the life. The wind, the waves, and spanking Tidus' bare ass. It didn't get much better. He dove into the water with a whoop, and made a splash. When he crested, his big cowlick was somehow undisturbed--like it always was. "Now, you gonna ease up on the attitude for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah, as long as it keeps me off your knee and your hand off my ass, then you bet I will," Tidus said as he swam over to him. " . . . Your team actually has a paddle?"

"You better believe it," Wakka said, "And it stings like a fiend, too!" He began swimming on his back, relaxing, letting his chest and face stay above water. "You'd probably rather fight off monsters, than have to feel that thing. Least, I know I would." He chuckled and folded his arms behind his head.

Tidus swam up right next to him, saying "I bet I would, too," he said, and rubbed his butt beneath the water. If just Wakka's hands had been enough to make him cry, no way did he want to feel any paddles. He began to copy Wakka when he got next to him, swimming on his back. He stared up at the colorful sky and said, "You know though . . . I think you actually _liked_ giving me a bare-butt spanking back there." He reached over and playfully dunked Wakka's head beneath the water before straightening himself up.

"Gah!" Wakka spluttered, and then surfaced, spitting out watter. He wiped his mouth and grinned. "'Course I did! Punishing your deserving butt--you had that one coming a long time. And hey, don't think I'm funny or anything, but . . . " Grinning, he got the blond into a head-lock. "You just got a spankable butt, ya?"

Tidus smiled and laughed a bit, trying to get out of the hold. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared. I can't wait for the opportunity to spank you back, though. I've seen you in the showers. Your ass is just as good as mine, and I can't wait for the opportunity to turn it red."

"Hah! Keep dreaming, brudda!" Wakka gave Tidus a playful noogie, rubbing his fist down on top of the blond's head, before releasing him. "It'd take a real miracle to spank me. I don't got the same high 'n mighty attitude you do!" He started heading back for the shore. "Since you're so keen on getting payback, though, what would you say to a little bet? Tomorrow morning in the blitzball tank. You an' me, one on one. Whoever scores the most goals, gets to take the other across his lap!"

Tidus grinned at the bet and said, "Sure! But you still have to remember; out of the two of us, I'm still better. So plan on leaving with a hot butt!"

"There's that attitude again. I've been practicing moves you never even seen before! We'll see who comes out on top," Wakka challenged.

The deal was made, and the two blitzball jocks both spit on their palms and shook on it. Whoever wound up the winner tomorrow, they both knew he wouldn't be holding back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I lost . . . " Wakka groaned. The big man hung his head despondently. He'd done his best, but Tidus was a natural genius at the game, and had managed to slip one too many goals past him. Personally, Wakka blamed the Jecht Shot.

From the other side of the practice room, Tidus grinned triumphantly. It'd been a challenge to beat the big captain, but in the end he knew he'd win. "Told you I'd beat you!" Tidus said. He crossed his arms. "And not just figuratively, either. You remember our bet, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I remember." Wakka sighed. He started undoing the straps that held his pants up. The blitzball captain walked over to Tidus, gripping his underwear tightly. "Let's just get it over with, ya . . . ?"

Tidus smiled and sat down, wincing a bit due to his own still-sore rear, and patted his upper leg. "Over my lap, Wakka." He looked up at him with obvious amusement at what was going to happen.

"Aw, man. This is humiliatin' . . . " Wakka mumbled, and placed himself across his fellow Guardian's thighs. He was just glad nobody else was around to see this. Without being asked, Wakka tugged down his underwear, revealing a healthy browned ass, nice and firm. Small drops of moisture from the blitzball tank dotted the two round hemispheres.

Tidus rubbed one of the butt-cheeks. "I just know I'm going to enjoy this," he said. Without anymore preamble, he raised his hand and brought it down on Wakka's right butttock with a loud SMACK! that echoed around. It didn't hurt as much as one of Wakka's whacks, but Tidus brought his down faster.

"Oof!" The first spank caught Wakka by surprise, and his hips jerked slightly. He just knew that'd leave a mark. Soon, more spanks started falling, landing all over his ass. Quick, stinging swats. As Tidus started hitting him faster and faster, Wakka kicked his legs a little and started wincing. His butt was more compact and muscled than Tidus' was, but that didn't mean much when there was an energetic palm smacking down on its naked flesh. "Oww, not so hard, ya?" Wakka whined.

"Hehe. Sorry Wakka," Tidus said as he continued. He rained spanks down hard and fast, sometimes hitting the same spot before moving to another. "But this is payback!" After that, he began to spank Wakka more enthusiastically. The spanks were slightly harder, and he was bringing them down even more speedily than before.

"Ooh!" Wakka yelped and started pumping his legs up and down. "P--payback? Payback for what? You had that other spankin' coming, brudda! Ouch!" He flexed his big buttocks in pain. This spanking was already worse than Wakka had figured it'd be. For a guy who'd never disciplined another man before, Tidus had already worked up quite a sting. He must be a quick study. And the dampness on his ass wasn't helping to lessen the pain, either. It was difficult to tell, given the color of his skin, but both of Wakka's buns were already flushed red under Tidus' swift, painful assault.

"Starting to feel the burn now?" Tidus asked, bringing his palm down faster and faster on Wakka's butt. His arm was practically a blur as he pounded the muscular coach. He smiled at how the cheeks flexed and bounced under his hands.

"Ooh, yeah I'm feelin' it!" Wakka said, twisting his ass all over the place. His big cowlick bobbed up and down in time with Tidus' palm landing on his backside.

"Regret taking the bet yet?" Tidus asked without missing a single beat.

"Yoww! Ahh, the only thing I regret is not winning the game . . . Ow! Just you wait! Next time we bet, I'm gonna win it, and YOU'LL be the one getting what he deserves! Yowch!" The rapid-fire swats were really doing a number on the big blitzball player. Amidst all his yelps, Wakka felt a sniffle coming on, as well as a couple tears. "Aw, maaan, quit it already! I can't--ooh!--take much more!"

"Hehe. Sorry. Yesterday, you kept on beating me until I couldn't take it anymore, so I'm doing the same to you," Tidus said. He spanked both butt-cheeks with more force than ever, and grinned. "Besides, we're almost done here."

"Oooh, that was never part of the bet--owww!" Wakka whined, clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears. He wriggled his red rump around, but Tidus just kept on slapping the muscular cheeks. Wakka's pain tolerance during a spanking was a good deal higher than Tidus', due to his getting them often growing up. To really break him down, he needed to get a much longer spanking than Tidus had--and that's just what he was getting now. The whacks slammed down endlessly, and the big Guardian wriggled, squirmed, and groaned. He wondered if they'd ever stop.

Even with his endurance though, Wakka was fast approaching the end of the line. At a particularly hard spank, Wakka felt a tear finally slide down his face. After the next volley of swats, a muffled blubber rose out of his chest.

Tidus smiled as he heard the guy, and stopped spanking. "Okay then, all done," he said as he rubbed Wakka's rear. He gave one of the cheeks a small squeeze. "Now I see why you loved spanking me. That was awesome! I guess all blitzball players must have spankable butts."

"Ooh, yeah . . . " Wakka said. He rose shakily to his feet and immediately started rubbing his red ass. "All that swimming and physical training we get . . . What'd you expect?" Each of his sore mounds swelled and bunched up under Wakka's tender massage. He tried to turn around and check out his own ass, but failed. "Yow. You really burned my buns," he exclaimed with a wince.

"Yeah," Tidus laughed. "Now your bottom matches your top." He pointed up at Wakka's hairdo, and snickered.

At first Wakka scowled at the comparison, but then couldn't help but let a smile through when he realized how ridiculous he looked. "Hahah, alright alright. Just remember. Next time we bet, I'm gonna win. Get my own little payback on you, ya?" He pulled his pants up with a groan.

Tidus smiled as he got up."Yeah. Hopefully it isn't Bitzball related, because otherwise you'd never be able to beat me," he replied confidently. He was happy he'd been able to redden Wakka's rear.

"Hah! We'll see about that," Wakka said. With Tidus' attitude, beating his butt, literally, at Blitzball would be particularly satisfying. Wakka kept on rubbing his sore rump, but now over the seat of his pants. His buttocks ached. "If you'll excuse though, I'm gonna take a quick run to the beach." He started jogging in place, swinging his arms up and down. "A cool ocean breeze, and a nice long soak, are just what my ass needs right now."

Tidus laughed a bit and said, "Alright. I guess I'll follow you. I've got nothing better to do." As he walked past him, he gave Wakka another smack. He didn't really hold back any force.

"Yow!" Wakka jumped at the blow. Even though it was over his clothes, it still stung like hell. He gave himself a quick rub, shook his head, and chuckled. "Got nothing better to do than spank me some more, ya?" he asked. Winding his arm up, Wakka gave Tidus a whack of his own, significantly harder than Tidus' had been.

"Ouch!" Tidus yelped out, and stumbled a bit before also rubbing his still-sore rear. He turned to Wakka and nodded. "Yep. Now let's get down to the beach before we start trying to get each other over our laps."

"Hahah, alright, sounds good to me," Wakka agreed amicably. "Better be careful though. You might've spanked my today, but I'm still the captain. Show any more of that attitude o' yours, and you'll be pants down in no time!" The two Guardians quickly made their way through the village, and down to the beach. Wakka started jogging towards the water's edge, his butt-cheeks visibly bouncing inside his pants as he worked his legs. His muscular back shone in the bright sun.

Tidus followed behind him, enjoying the view. "Nuh uh, I don't think so. I didn't expect it the first time, but now I'm more careful. Besides, my butt is still healing from yesterday." He ran past Wakka.

"And if you want to keep it that way, you'll play like a good boy," Wakka joked. His toes dug into the warm sand as he ran. "Not that I wouldn't mind getting you over my lap again." He chuckled. "You've got some of the roundest cheeks I've ever seen! Spanking 'em was like beating two blitzballs side by side." He finally reached the waves, and waded in. He let out a sigh of relief when the water-level rose up to cover his ass.

The blond smiled at what Wakka said and followed him into the water, sighing at the feeling of the cool liquid. "Heh, it's just about the same with your butt. I could spend all day just spanking it. And besides, it's nice to have you squirm over my lap."

"Hey-hey! I wasn't squirming! I was . . . just shifting my position around, ya?" Wakka said lamely. He sank deeper into the water, submerging his buttocks entirely. Massaging his ass underwater, Wakka aimed a sly smile Tidus' way. "At least I didn't reach back at all and try to block any. I took my whole spanking like a man. More than I can say 'bout you."

"Huh?" Tidus crossed his arms. "Well, I'd never been spanked before. If I get another one now, I wouldn't reach back and try to block again since I know what it'd feel like."

Wakka's lips curled up in a smirk. "You think so?" He slowly swam towards his friend.

Tidus nodded, not noticing that the other was slowly swimming to him. "Yeah, I know so," he said, and grinned.

"Heheh, well--I think that oughta be put to the test!" Wakka shouted. He suddenly wrapped his strong arms around Tidus' body, and hefted him above the water. Wakka looked around. "Where we gonna do this . . . ?"

"I didn't mean I actually wanted to be spanked to prove it!" Tidus yelled out. He began struggling to get down.

"Hah! Sorry, man. But you were sounding so tough a second ago!" Wakka said, and slung Tidus across his broad shoulder. He waded out of the water and got back onto the beach again. There weren't many people there at that time of day, but for Tidus' sake Wakka chose a more sheltered location anyway--a private clearing shielded behind a rock facing. Risk of discovery was lower there.

Reaching the chosen spot, he hunkered down and dumped a kicking Tidus over his lap. In a flash, the protesting blitzball jock's pants were down, and Wakka patted the guy on his still-pinkened butt. "You're ready to back up your words, ya?" Wakka asked. In reality, this was just gonna be a playful spanking, but Tidus didn't need to know that.

Tidus' face flushed a bright red at being bared again, and he squirmed over Wakka's lap. "Come on, Wakka! You aren't seriously going to spank me just for running my mouth, are you? Let my ass heal first, at least! Then I'll be willing to make an actual bet with you about what I said."

"Sorry, Tidus, too late now." Wakka chuckled, and brought his big palm down in a loud clap of skin-on-skin. The struck buttock bounced up, with a new handprint decorating it's round contours. "Gonna find out just how long you can go without trying to block."

Tidus let out a grunt, clenching his teeth a bit as he felt the force on his still aching bottom. He considered his situation carefully. After a moment, he looked up at Wakka and said, "Well then . . . wanna make a bet on how long I'll last?"

Wakka chuckled, and rested his hand on one of Tidus' cheeks. "A bet, huh? Alright, if that's how you wanna play it. I'll bet you that . . . " Wakka grinned and slapped his hand down again, HARD. "You can't take twenty more of my whacks." He rubbed his rough palm over the smooth bubble-butt. "What were you thinking for stakes?"

Tidus let out a pained groaned. That one **hurt!** But he grinned and said, "Our butts, of course. The one who loses has to be spanked in public. No holds barred. They get it for as long as the winner wants, and anywhere they choose. Tomorrow. What do you think of that?"

Wakka stroked his chin in thought. "A public beatdown, huh? Didn't know you wanted to be humiliated so bad. Alright, it's a deal!" Wakka said, and applied another hearty swat. He smirked and laid on another two whacks, spreading his palm out to cover as wide an area as possible. "No backing out once you lose, ya?"

As the pain started saturating into his rear, Tidus groaned and hissed a bit. "Yeah-nngh!-no backing out. That goes for you, too." he said, resting his hands on the other guy's thighs. "So be prepared to have everyone see me beat your butt."

"Not gonna happen," Wakka replied. He pulled Tidus further across his knee, angling his backside up higher. "By the time I'm done, you're gonna be beggin' for mercy!" He slammed his palm down, aiming at the base of Tidus' ass. "Then I'm gonna spank you in front of the whole blitzball team!" He wound his arm up before each spank, making sure to put maximum force into each. This wasn't a playful spanking anymore--it was a contest of skill between men. And no way was Wakka gonna be the one caught with his pants down the next day.

"Nngh!" Tidus grunted as the spanking wore on. "Dream-Mmmf!-on!" He grunted and groaned and hissed at the smacks, but was determined not to try to block. He felt some already start tears form, and his body jerked at every smack, but he wouldn't lose. His hands slowly clenched into fists.

Wakka got to the half-way point, and started to worry. Tidus hadn't reached back yet, and in fact he looked about ready to punch before shielding his ass. From personal experience, Wakka knew that Tidus could be stubborn as Sin when he wanted to be. This might be one of those times.

Tidus felt a tear or two spring out of his eyes, but he was still ready to take whatever Wakka dished out. His fist held tightly onto Wakka's pants, unmoving. He smiled as he felt the other stop spanking for a split second, and said, "Give up?" in an amused tone

The redhead grimaced, and then spit on both his palms. He rubbed them together, built up a nice friction, and got ready to beat ass like he'd never beaten before. His own dignity was riding on this now! He reared his arm back and let it slam down, putting all his blitzball throwin' muscles into the swat.

"NNGHA!" Tidus cried out. One of his hands flinched a bit, but didn't lift off of Wakka's thigh. This was going to be trouble.

Wakka noticed the momentary jerk of Tidus' hand, and grinned. Looked like the guy was close to giving in after all. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked with a chuckle. "Got an itch you want to scratch?" He lifted his palm up and pounded the right cheek. "Wanna rub something?" Wakka pounded the left cheek. "Or maybe . . . " Wakka spanked sharply over the crest of both buttocks. "You just not as tough as you thought, ya?"

Tidus grunted, groaned and yelped out at the smacks. There were red handprints all over his butt, and now he was squirming and kicking a bit. His hand were still clenched tighter on Wakka's pants, though they were now occasionally tugging at the material a bit in tempation. But he refused to let go. "N--No way . . .!" he growled, and counted the remaining spanks in his head.

Number fifteen slammed into Tidus' red ass--and the guy still hadn't made a move to cover up. Just five more whacks to go. Wakka started to sweat. These last five had to be real killers.

The muscular coach wound his arm up, and pretended Tidus' bubble buttocks were evil fiends who needed to be smacked and spanked in order to protect Yuna. Or maybe they were Al Bhed. Yeah, that worked even better. Bad, round, firm, fleshy mounds of spankable machinery, that had to be destroyed in Yevon's name. Yeah!

He gave Tidus four hard spanks, landing them in quick succession--and all at the guy's wriggling sit-spots. Even if Tidus didn't reach back, at least he'd have difficulty sitting down for a few days.

"NNGH!!" Tidus groaned, feeling the urge getting really strong. Just five more Tidus, just five more. He then felt the four smacks slamming into his ass and he let out a loud cry. This time he didn't even think, he just reached back to try to protect his burning, stinging butt. Then he realized what he'd done.

In a flash, Wakka had grabbed hold of his wrist. "Hah! Look what I got!" he crowed triumphantly. He twisted Tidus' arm behind his back, keeping it clear of his rump.

"Aw, man!" Tidus said.

"Man, you had me worried for a while there, but I told you. As captain of the team, nobody spanks harder than me," Wakka said. He puffed his chest out in pride. Then he chuckled, and rubbed Tidus' butt for him. "No hard feelings, ya? You took those pretty well. Hope you're ready to get it in front of all the guys tomorrow, though."

"Yeah yeah . . . " Tidus said, mad at himself that he'd lost. "A bet's a bet . . . though I should've won that. I didn't know you could spank that hard." He wiped some stray tears off his face.

"Heh. I went easy on you the first time," Wakka boasted. "That was a real Besaid ass beating I just gave ya."

"Well, don't worry. Someday I'll see you spanked in public," Tidus said, smiling through the tears.

"Not gonna happen, brudda." Wakka patted Tidus' butt. "Getting whpped in the open's your job. Speaking of . . . " Wakka grinned. "You still got one spank left, ya? Here's big number twenty!" He whacked down one last time, making the blond's cheeks wobble with the force.

"AHH!" Tidus cried out, not expecting the last spank. It made his whole body jerk, and he felt more tears run down his face. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Damn . . . that one really hurt." He looked up at the other and said "Okay, you won. So now I get a public spanking. At least go easy on me tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Wakka reassured him. "I'm gonna blister your butt good, but it won't be anything you can't handle." He rubbed Tidus' ass for him, fondling and caressing the hot cheeks. After a minute of massage, Wakka said, "Hey, come back to my place with me for a second, ya? I've got something you'll like."

"Fine," Tidus said, sighing a bit as the other rubbed his stinging butt-cheeks. "As long as my ass gets a rest afterwards."

"Yeah, we're gonna take care of some of that right now." Wakka beamed. "And I promise that after tomorrow, I won't give ya anymore whacks until your buns are all better, ya?" His lips quirked up in an amused smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny . . . "

The two Guardians got to their feet. Reaching around Tidus' back, Wakka helpfully pulled the guy's pants up for him--and unknowingly gave him a wedgie in the process. Hey, at least the guy meant well.

Wakka pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's this thing I'm going to like, anyway?" Tidus asked, as the two guys began to walk towards Wakka's house.

"Hah! You'll see!" Wakka laughed.

They arrived at Wakka's bachelor pad a short while later. It was messy and cluttered, as you'd expect, with sports and Blitzball paraphernalia all over the place. "Stay here, I'll be right back . . . " Wakka said, and went to rummage around in his bathroom. When he emerged, he had a wide smile on. "Here we go! Some good ol' Besaid Island suncream. This stuff is even better than the ocean for soothing a scorched butt." He folded his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "Well? Drop 'em again, man."

Tidus looked at the bottle and then blushed a bit as he dropped his pants and underwear--though he was glad at least to be rid of the uncomfortable wedgie. He then turned around and bent over, presenting his red ass to Wakka yet again. " . . . I better not get spanked while you're doing this."

"Don't worry. I oughta be able to hold off until tomorrow." Wakka chuckled. "Your butt is pretty tempting there though." He pressed a big squirt of cream out onto his hands, and rubbed them together fiendishly. Both his lands landed on Tidus' butt with a light clap, and then Wakka was rubbing all over the round cheeks. He smoothed over the reddest areas, letting the cool cream work it's magic. "I normally wouldn't use this stuff unless it was an emergency, but . . . " Wakka grinned. "I want you to be in the best shape you can be for tomorrow's fun."

"Ooh . . . " Tidus moaned a little at how good the cream felt on his burning backside, and wiggled his hips. He looked back at Wakka. "Yeah, yeah. I'll just be glad when it's over," he said as he felt the cream cool his butt down. "Of all things . . . it has to be public! Me and my big mouth."

Wakka laughed loudly. "Hey, it was your idea! I told you before that I'd win the next bet, remember? Now you gotta pay the price." He finished massaging all over Tidus' ass, working the cream in real good, and then told the blitzball jock to pull his pants back up with a light spank. "And don't think I won't enjoy it either. Get my own payback for this morning." He grinned and rubbed his own ass.

Tidus' butt felt better by the time he pulled his pants up. He said, "Hey, it's not my fault you lost that bet. You should've known I was going to win--the only thing you've got one me is stamina. I gotta admit, though, I was getting kinda worried there. I only beat you by one goal."

Wakka nodded. "It was a close call. I'll beat you for real sometime, though. You got natural talent, but that only goes so far sometimes, ya? Hard work's gotta win out eventually! It's like you taught me and the other Aurochs. What's our goal? Victory!" Wakka gave Tidus a hard slap--thankfully, on his back. "And who knows." Wakka rubbed the back of his head and coughed. "Spanking you might just be the motivation I need to get my game on."

"So, what?" Tidus laughed a bit. "You're saying that if we bet every single time we play Blitzball, you're going to be motivated enough to do your best? "

"If that bet involves hauling you over my knee, then maybe!" Wakka laughed heartily. "But there's the other side, too. I don't want a sore butt for losing." Wakka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, y'know . . . I wonder if that kind of motivation could work for the rest of the team, too. They could use a little extra gumption for their practice."

On hearing that, Tidus worriedly asked, "You mean they'd all get spanked, or that they'd all get to spank me?"

"I was thinking more like--half and half. Divide the team up for a scrimmage, and losers sleep on their stomachs that night. Kinda like shirts and skins, except spankers and spanked." Wakka folded his arms behind his head and grinned. "But hey, if you're offering your butt up, I won't say no. I don't think any guy on the team could resist giving it a whack or ten."

Tidus couldn't help but chuckle a bit nervously at that, and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. It's bad enough I have to get over your lap. I don't wanna offer my bare butt up for the whole team to whack at."

"Maybe I'll institute it sometime . . . " Wakka said, lost in thought. "They already like to towel-snap each other in the locker-room . . . this would just be the next step . . . " He smiled back at Tidus ruefully. "And I don't blame ya for being wary of that," Wakka laughed and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder. "Besides, my lap is more than enough for you, ya? You're already sleeping on your stomach tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tidus said. He reached back and rubbed his sore butt. "And then tomorrow I'm going to sleep on my stomach again, after the entire team watches you beat my butt." He smiled at Wakka. "But it makes me glad that I got to redden your's first! And just wait, someday I'll make sure the team gets to see you over my knee, too."

"You keep saying that, and I keep telling ya. Not gonna happen. You'd have to think of some bet to humiliate me like that!" Wakka said.

"Hey, I almost beat you before! If you just hadn't gone extra-hard on the last ones . . . How about another Blitzball bet then?" Tidus asked.

"Hah! Oh no, I don't think so," Wakka said. "I maybe be a little dense, but I'm not stupid!" Wakka gave Tidus a good squeeze. "Tell you what. How about we wait 'til your butt changes back to that healthy tan color we all know and love, before we make anymore spankings bets, ya? That way, we'll both get something out of winning." Wakka chuckled to himself. "It's not as much fun making you yowl if your ass is already hot to begin with. Knowing you, though, that might be a problem," Wakka joked. "Think you can stay on all the spankers' good sides around here that long?"

Tidus chuckled and said, "Okay then.We'll wait till my butt heals before we make another bet. And just you wait--the captain will have everyone staring at him while I redden his brown ass!" The blond smiled at the thought of doing so. "And come on! I'm pretty sure I can keep on everyone's good side for a while." He grinned. "I'm just hoping one of them will spank you, instead."

"Pfah, yeah, right." Wakka crossed his arms, adopting that tough 'coach's stance' of his once again. "I may get a little rowdy once in a while, but I'm still a grown man, y'know? I haven't been spanked like a kid in years!" He smiled widely and ruffled Tidus' hair. "Not counting the occasional bet with my team's newest addition."

Or unless you counted that time he'd been punished by the temple elders for allowing Tidus inside the Cloister the first day they'd met. Or the team initiation he and the other Aurochs went through every year. Or the killer spanking he'd gotten from Kimahri that one time. Or how rival blitzball teams had used to habitually bend him and the other Aurochs over and tan their hides for losing games so badly . . . And he'd rather not even think about the ones he'd gotten from Lulu. Hell, sometimes it felt like half the island had seen Wakka's bare rump getting toasted at one point or another.

. . . but Tidus didn't need to know any of that!

"You just wait, man," Wakka went on, "We'll see if you're still talking so big after you drop your pants tomorrow." He slowly guided the guy towards the door.

Tidus laughed and said, "Even in the face of death I'd still be talking this big. Besides, who knows. Maybe I'll be able to make a few bets with some of the team and get them to drop their pants, too!" As he put his hand on the doorknob, he said, "Haven't been spanked in years huh? I've seen you sitting pretty stiffly once in a while since I got here, man. Didn't I hear some of the villagers talking about how much you deserved another spanking for goofing off and playing blitzball all the time, and shirking your Guardian duties?" He grinned. "Or maybe it was just my imagination."

The truth was, Tidus hadn't heard any of that. But he had the feeling that a guy like Wakka never went long without having some heat applied to his seat, and this would be an easy way to get the guy to spill some details.

The blitzball captain blushed bright red at Tidus' offhand comment--giving away their truth. "Huh? Hey, who'd you hear that from? Whoever they are, they're a liar, ya! It wasn't one of those crusaders, was it? He promised not to tell!" One of the more notable bare-bottom spankings Wakka had ever received had been at the hands of the veteran crusader Luzzu. The man had spanked Wakka right out in the street in payback for a spanking Wakka himself had dealt to the lower-ranked man, Gatta. . . . It was a long story.

Tidus smiled back at the embarrassed islander. "Nah. Just heard it aound town somewhere."

"Huh . . . ?" Wakka growled, slowly realizing he'd been tricked. "Aww, go on, get outta here," Wakka said. He gave Tidus a light spank to spur him out the door. "I've gotta work out my arm to really beat your butt tomorrow." He laughed. "And you'll probably be taking it easy for the rest of the day. Can't practice much when it hurts just to walk, ya?"

"Yeah, I'll try to take it easy. Don't go too hard on me tomorrow, okay? My butt's already sore, and it'll take a lot longer to heal if you . . . "

"Heheh! I get to decide that, not you. Show up at the blitzball tank tomorrow morning, unless you can't take the heat!" Wakka shut the door with a laugh.

The red-head walked into the kitchen. Spanking, whether giving or getting, always worked up a good appetite in him. Today he'd done both, so he was extra hungry. Wakka almost sat himself down for a bite, but remembered at the last minute that sitting wouldn't be a good idea and stopped himself just in time. He rubbed his cheeks ruefully, and plotted tomorrow's beatdown. Oh, it would be good . . .

As he slowly walked back, Tidus couldn't help but grin a bit at what tomorrow would bring--though he rubbed his sore butt at the thought, too. He didn't want another spanking, but there was something about the male camaraderie and bonding with Wakka over them that he really enjoyed. Tidus had a feeling this was going to happen a lot more--both their butts would be bared and over the other's lap frequently from now on.

Tidus sighed as he walked over to the Blitzball tank. He REALLY should've thought it through more before he'd decided to make that bet with Wakka. A man that strong, there was no way that Tidus could've won unless the guy went easy on him. Now he had to take a public butt beating in front of the whole team.

Wakka was waiting for him alone, leaning against the tank with his muscular arms crossed. When he caught sight of Tidus, a big grin split his face. "Ah, there's the champ," he said. "How's the butt feeling, still sore?"

"Yeah, of course it's still sore," Tidus said. "With a spanking like the one I got yesterday, I couldn't even sleep."

"Aw, don't exaggerate." The blitzer crossed over to Tidus and got him in a headlock. "Yeah, well . . . the other guys should be here in a couple minutes. You ready to take one more hard blistering?"

"Yeah, I guess . . . " Tidus said with a grimace. "They all better enjoy it, though, because it's never going to happen again. They'll get to see your butt getting beat soon, though."

"Heh, still on that, huh?" Wakka just shook his head and chuckled. "But hey, I was thinking." Wakka's voice suddenly turned a little more serious. "You're new to all this, and maybe you weren't thinking too clearly when you made that bet, ya? A public spanking is pretty damn humiliating!" The blitzball captain's mind flashed back to a couple of his own. Yeah--they were never fun. And they were a bitch to live down, too. "So, I was thinking I'd give you a way out, because I'm such a nice guy. Up to you. We've got a few minutes before the team shows up--we can settle this just between us if you want. There's just one condition though."

From his back pocket, Wakka fished out a solid-looking paddle. It was made of varnished wood, and had several holes drilled through it. On the handle was the team symbol of the Besaid Aurochs. It could be none other than the team paddle he'd been bragging about earlier. "Like I said. It's up to you, brudda." Wakka smirked and smacked his palm with the thing.

Tidus had listened to his fellow Guardian eagerly, immediately thinking settling it by themsevles, but his whole body got cold when he saw the paddle. He immediately remembered Wakka's words about how much it hurt and, he had to admit, it did look painful. He placed his hands over his butt, rubbing as he thought about it.

Finally, he shot a glare at the bigger man, and said, "You can't make it easy, can you?" His hands went to the front of his pants and began undoing them.

"Nope." Wakka chuckled and watched Tidus get undressed. This kid caught on quick--Wakka didn't even need to strip him down himself anymore. Although, to tell the truth, Wakka kinda liked yanking Tidus' pants down, and seeing that bubble-butt burst out into the open air . . .

But now he'd learned something, too. As painful as the paddle looked, Tidus would still rather take it than have anybody watch his punishment. Wakka guessed the guy only liked spectators when it made him look good--like when he scored points in a game. He filed that away for future reference.

"Better hurry with those pants." Wakka grinned. "We only got a couple minutes. If you take too long getting over my lap, I might still be spanking you when the rest of the guys get here for practice. Then it'd all be for nothin', ya?"

Tidus glared and blushed, but quickly took off his pants and underwear, letting them drop to his ankles. "Just wait until I win the next bet, Wakka," he said, and walked to the bigger man. There was no way he wanted anybody seeing him getting spanked. Especially members of their team. He'd never live it down.

"Heh heh. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Wakka smirked. He grabbed Tidus by the arm and pulled him roughly over his lap. Now he had the blitzball jock right where he wanted him--embarrassed, apprehensive, and across his knees naked, with his round, bare moons twitching and ready for punishment. Wakka always enjoyed giving his teammates a good bare-bottom paddling, but now he had the most spankable player of all over his lap.

Wakka still didn't get how Tidus could've lived most of his life without feeling the disciplinary action of a paddle or rough palm smacking his butt, but he was determined to make up for all those gaps in Tidus' education. He rubbed the paddle on the guy's spherical cheeks, enjoying watching Tidus' muscles squirm under the wooden implement. The guy's ass was still pink from yesterday, but Wakka would soon bring it back up to a full, burning red.

Tidus clenched his butt-cheeks slightly as he felt the wood off the paddle rub against them. He was glad he'd gotten through his earlier life without much spanking, but he sure wished he didn't have to go through them now. He took a glance at the clock. He also wished Wakka would hurry up and start the damn paddling before anybody else showed up to practice early!

As if answering Tidus' silent desires, Wakka raised his arm up. "Here we go! Swat number one!" he bellowed into the empty blitzball area, and brought the paddle down with a startling crash. The sound of the wood slamming into bare flesh echoed around for a couple seconds.

"NNGH!" Tidus grunted loudly as he felt the wood come crashing down on his pink, muscled ass. _Damn! That really does hurt!_ He realized that choosing the paddle had been a big mistake, but it was too late to change his mind now.

Wakka grinned at the red mark already forming where he'd struck down--complete with paler gaps where the paddle had holes. By Tidus' reactions, Wakka guessed the guy was figuring out he was gonna get more than he'd bargained for. Oh well, too bad for him! "Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this." The blitball captain chuckled, and reared his arm back for another hit. He gave it to Tidus good and hard, landing a series of smacks all over the bubble-buns. They landed fast, barely giving Tidus a break in-between swats. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Tidus' fist clenched tightly as the paddle came raining down on his butt. His cheeks bounced a bit with every whack, only to get hit again and have red prints remain behind. The blitzball jock squirmed, kicked, grunted, groaned, and yelped loudly, all the while wishing he'd chosen the other decision instead of this one. Even having the other guys watch him get spanked must be better than this incredible butt-burning sting!

"How you like it so far?" Wakka asked, paddling nonstop. He got a firmer grip around Tidus' mid-section, keeping him in place and thwacking down relentlessly. "The Auroch Paddle, guaranteed to make any blitzer howl in under two minutes!"

"Ow! It hurts!" Tidus yelled back. If he could've, he'd have yelled more. But right then all he could do was grunt and yelp, his rear stinging and burning as the paddle came down relentlessly. He could already feel tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to reach back to try to protect his bottom, but didn't want his hand to get hit too.

Wakka listened to Tidus' assorted yelps, and slowed down the paddling accordingly. Instead of focusing on speed, he started focusing on making each of his slower whacks build up maximum burn and sting. He went slow and steady, flexing his biceps and snapping his wrist at the contact point. Tidus' rear was now a bright flaming red. "Like I said; worse than a fiend, ya?"

"Ooh . . . yeah!" Tidus cursed mentally as he felt the other slow down to put more burn and sting into each and every whack. He nodded at the other's question, before finally letting out some tears slide down his face and he began to really kick. He desperately wanted this to end . . . and he WAS going to get Wakka back someday!

Seeing the tears, Wakka sighed and guessed he should quit it. But, bringing the wood down hard on Tidus' bare wriggling rump was fun, and he didn't want to stop so soon. He decided to give the guy one last set of ten whacks--making Tidus' body buck and jerk with every hit. Then, he reluctantly dropped the paddle down and rubbed Tidus' butt for him. "There we go. One good ol' fashioned Auroch paddlin'," Wakka said, "Now you know how I keep discipline in the team!"

The blond wiped the tears off his face, hoping that none of the other members of the team would notice he'd been crying, and said in a cracked voice, "I think . . . I think I'll go for the public spanking next time." He chuckled slightly, relieved that it was over, but also pissed that he'd cried so easily. Then he forgot about all that, and let out a sigh as Wakka rubbed his butt. "I can see why they'd want to avoid it. Damn, that thing hurt!"

"Told you. Nobody wants to feel it twice!" Wakka grinned and patted Tidus' ass. "But eventually, everybody does." He rubbed a little more, soothing the guy--before unexpectedly raising his palm up and smacking it down on the red flesh. "Alright, so you got through the paddling. Now you're getting a quick hand-spanking to finish the job!" he shouted. He swiftly gave Tidus ten solid spanks, making the cheeks bounce.

"Ow! Oh c'mon, Wakka!" Tidus let out a yelp at the smacks that crashed down on his aching butt, surprised by them after his paddling was already over. He'd thought that would be the end of it! Someday, he'd get him back good for this. At least Wakka's palm wasn't as bad as his paddle. By the end, the big red-headed captain had left deep red handprints covering his butt, and Tidus had squeezed his eyes shut to keep any more tears from falling.

After that handful of spanks, Wakka finally released the blond. He always liked to follow up any paddling with a couple hand-spanks. It made the connection more physical between two guys--skin on skin, flesh on flesh, and all that. Better for team bonding, too. Just a man thing.

Plus--while paddling Tidus had been a blast, Wakka wasn't about to let him go without feeling those red-hot cheeks for himself.

"Okay, _now_ you're done," Wakka said. He helped Tidus to his feet, and then gave him a handkerchief to blow his nose on and clean up with. "See, I told you it'd be a good blistering. But you got through it though, ya?"

"Ow . . . yeah." Tidus blew his nose into the cloth, still not believing how much the paddle had hurt. After that, he bent down to pick up his pants and underwear, and said, "Okay . . . No more bets now until my butt heals, right?"

"Yeah, alright," Wakka said. He crossed his arms and smirked. "You wouldn't be able to take any more bets anyway, am I right? Your ass is totally toasted!" Wakka was quite proud of the job he'd done on Tidus' rear.

A minute later, a few of the Aurochs wandered into the room. They were surprised to see Tidus and Wakka there, already set to go. "Why're you two here so early, Coach?" asked their big goalie, Keepa.

"Hey boys. Tidus here and I were just doing some early, uh, _warm_-ups, right Tidus?" Wakka asked the guy and winked.

Tidus nodded at what Wakka said, rubbing his backside as he planned on what he would do to Wakka's own butt when he won the next bet. Oh yeah, he'd definitely get him back next time. He immediately stopped rubbing his rear as he saw the rest of the team begin to arrive. He didn't want them to guess what they'd really been doing. "Yeah, just some warm-ups," he said, trying to smile at the others with his usual cockiness. The guys seemed to accept that explanation easily enough though.

As all the guys started stripping down and changing into their blitz uniforms, Wakka got Tidus into one of his usual head-locks. "Heh . . . ! Have fun showing off your red butt to the guys once we hit the showers," he whispered in a low voice, grinning. Then he turned to the other players. "Okay guys, everybody into the tank! Let's blitz!" Wakka shouted, and started practice as usual.

Tidus was left standing there, dazed, and with a throbbing ass. Had Wakka just outsmarted him?


	4. Chapter 4

The team had a good practice that day. Tidus gave a few of the guys tips on some advanced moves, and then Wakka broke them up into a scrimmage. No one seemed to notice if Tidus played or swam a little more stiffly than usual.

As they played, however, Wakka enjoyed teasing Tidus in little ways. Patting a player on the butt wasn't anything unusual for a blitzball captain--but Wakka seemed to slap Tidus' a lot more than usual. His favorite part was when he beaned Tidus right on the ass with the blitzball, making Tidus yelp ass his sore flesh was impacted by the hard sphere. Hey, it was all in good fun--even if Tidus didn't necessarily appreciate the humor of it.

Once they were done for the day, Wakka corralled the men into the shower-room. "Everybody wash up!" he hollered. He stripped down himself, peeling off the wet clothes, and placed his well-muscled body under a shower-nozzle. His own round backside was still lightly tinged from yesterday's spanking at Tidus' hands, but luckily it wasn't too noticeable.

For his part, Tidus wasn't too eager to get naked himself. How would he explain all the marks on his ass to the others? No, he had to sneak out somehow. When he tried tip-toeing past everybody, though--to open his locker, grab his gear, and get the hell outta there--Wakka called out to him. "Heyyy, Tidus! Where you think you going? Just 'cause you've been in a water tank, doesn't mean you get outta here without washing up first! We don't want no stinky players on this team!" Tidus grimaced and turned back, to see Wakka throwing him a shit-eating grin. That bastard! Who would've known the guy enjoyed humiliating him so much?

But he didn't have any choice but to undress now, seeing as Wakka had called attention to him. Growling under his breath, he discarded his blitzball outfit, and got naked under the shower. He tried his best to keep his back to the walls, but it wasn't long before one of the guys noticed something was up.

Datto, a lean swimmer, was the first. He blinked on catching a glimpse of Tidus' ass--red and blistered under the streaming water. "Woah, man! What happened to you?" he asked. A couple other players looked over curiously, and noticed the same thing. Tidus had clearly been the recent victim of a good tanning.

Tidus looked at Datto and then at his butt, before sighing. "What? You mean this?" he asked, deciding to just fess up and save himself further torture at Wakka's hands. "Isn't it obvious? I got my ass beat by the team paddle."

Datto whistled at the impact marks on the toned backside. "Damn! You got it good!"

Letty and Jassu also came over. "Man, feel how hot it is!" Letty said, lightly holding one red buttock. Jassu grabbed the other one. Soon, Tidus had several hands on his ass, feeling up the spanked flesh. Everyone was impressed he'd taken such a hard licking. Tidus blushed pink at the treatment. It was . . . odd, for several guys to feel his ass. But he was glad they weren't making fun of him, at least.

"Coach did that to you?" asked Datto.

Wakka leaned back and grinned. "Yeah, and I'll do the same thing to any of your boys who step out of line, ya?"

The collective backsides of the Aurochs' shivered nervously, and more than a few rubbed their own butts at the thought of the feared discipline of the strong-armed coach. They all got back to showering.

Tidus smiled at Wakka as he said, "Yeah, coach paddled me good. Man, it HURT! I think he was trying to get payback for the spanking I gave him yesterday."

Now it was Wakka' turn to blush. "Hey, hey. It was just 'cause we had a bet going, ya?" he explained to the blitz jocks. They were even more impressed that Tidus had managed to spank Wakka than that he'd taken a paddling so hard.

"Man, the captain's always laying into our butts, but us players never get to spank him back," said Jassu. "Except for the team initiation."

"Or his birthday," cut in Letty.

"Oh, yeah. Or his birthday." Jassu nodded in agreement.

"We tried to spank him once, but it didn't work, and he ended up beating us twice as hard," said the large Keepa. He rubbed his large, wet ass at the memory.

"Hey, now, what's all this moaning?" Wakka asked. "I'm the captain of this team, so I'm the one in charge of enforcing discipline. If you guys wanna spank me so bad, improve all your games!"

"Oh really?" Tidus asked as he leaned against a wall. "If we improve our games, we all get to spank you?" Tidus asked, smirking as he realized the oppurtunity he had. "Okay then. Fine. We'll all practice our butts off, and then you'll be the one getting your ass beat. How about if we win the Luca Cup?"

"Hah! With this group of slackers, that'd take a miracle," Wakka said. He loved his team, but the boys hadn't won a single tournament in living memory. "But yeah, okay, winning a trophy would be worth a few spankings. If you guys can beat the Luca Goers, you all get to take turns beating my ass raw! How about that, ya?" He shook his head and laughed, before turning around to let the shower spray cascade against his front. A few of the Aurochs took the opportunity to check out Wakka's rear, and salivated at the thought of spanking their captain's muscular brown butt.

Botta sidled up to Tidus. " . . . Will you help train us?" he asked under his breath.

The blond grinned. "Anything to get another chance to beat Wakka's ass raw again!"

Keepa grinned himself, and the rest of the team quickly gathered around Tidus. They quickly got to planning a grueling practice schedule.

Still scrubbing himself, Wakka saw all his players get into a big naked huddle. Suddenly, a muscle in his butt twitched, and he got a bad feeling about this whole business.

"Oh, man, I can't believe I'm really holding this thing!" Wakka's arms shook with the happy weight of the Luca Blitzball Tournament trophy. His eyes shone wetly in triumph, and he gave a huge grin to all the Auroch's who were celebrating with him in the locker-room. "You guys really busted your asses getting this thing. You all be proud!" He set the trophy down, and wrapped Tidus up in a huge hug. "Especially you! You scored the winning point, brudda!"

The game had been hard-fought, but they'd won. Wakka was amazed at the progress his team had made in just one season.

Tidus smiled and hugged him back tightly. "Hey, we all special motivation this time." He grinned, glad that the team had actually pulled it together and managed to win the tournament. He had to admit, even he'd had his doubts, but they'd all had one very special thing on their mind that motivated them. "And you remember our little deal, don't you?" Tidus asked Wakka, grinning widely as he said it.

"Deal? Our . . . Wait, you guys weren't serious about that, were you?" Wakka laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just joking, ya? Joking!"

Seeing nothing but evil-looking grins and smirks from Tidus and his team, Wakka quickly tried to make a desperate dash for freedom. He was caught half-way, however, and hauled back over to Tidus. "Assistant Coach!" Keepa barked out like a Crusader. "In honor of your contributions to the team, would you please give Coach Wakka his first spanking!"

Wakka hung his head and groaned. "Oh, man! At least go easy on me, ya?"

Tidus grinned widely and said, "Sure! I'd love to give Wakka his first spanking." He then reached over and began to undo the straps that held Wakka's pants up. "Enjoy this guys. Each and everyone of you gets a turn to beat Wakka's ass. Let's make sure he remembers it for a long time."

All the players laughed and grinned as Wakka was stripped in front of them. After the elation of winning their first game, this was just the icing on the cake.

Even Wakka got into some of the spirit of it, laughing and smiling like a goof as his pants were pulled down. "Hahah . . . alright, alright. But remember, guys, I'm your favorite captain! We been through thick and thin together . . . You guys like me, ya?" he asked nervously as his underwear was publically dropped. All eyes in the room feasted on his toned buttocks. They flexed in apprehension.

He'd stand by his words that the trophy was more than worth a couple spankings--but if every guy there seriously spanked him for real, he wouldn't have an ass left by the time they were done!

Tidus smiled, his mouth watering a bit as he stripped Wakka completely naked and stared at his muscled rear. He couldn't think of anything that was more spankable than that. "Sure we like you, Coach Wakka." He pulled the man over his lap. "We just also like the thought of spanking that butt of yours until it's glowing red." With a grin he raised his hand, and brought it down hard on Wakka's ass with a loud smacking sound.

Wakka yelped, while the rest of his team laughed amongst a rough chorus of agreements. "Sure seems like an odd way to show appreciation . . . " Wakka mumbled, before yelping again when the second spank hit.

"Maybe so. But it sure is fun!" Tidus said as he kept on hitting Wakka's butt, the sound of it echoing a bit as he barely gave anytime between the smacks.

"Ooh--yow!" Wakka grunted out as Tidus started spanking him fast and furious. He twisted a little over the guy's thighs, but then Jassu was there, holding his back down. More players joined him, and soon Wakka could barely even squirm underneath all the men pinning down his naked body. The best he could do was kick his legs slightly, and wiggle his bare butt as it was heated up. "Ouch, that stings!"

"Heheh. It's supposed to!" Tidus said as he kept spanking, hitting hard but hitting faster and faster. "You guys should try this. It's actually very entertaining." He watched as he saw the muscled rear slowly fade to a reddish color, a smile on his face and his mouth watering a bit.

Wakka was unable to do anything but helplessly take the spanking. He yelped, grunted, moaned and groaned, but none of that could stop Tidus' rapidly descending palm impacting on his ass over and over. He hated to say it, but Tidus was already becoming a skilled spanker--and it was just his second time. The guy beat butt the same way he fought in battle--landing quick, striking blows, keeping his opponents off balance, always moving around and attacking in a different place than expected. The spanks landed all over Wakka's cheeks, and there was no way he could recover in the brief moments between smacks.

After a good solid minute's worth of pain to his glutes, Wakka actually flung his hand back without thinking.

Like how it'd been done to him several times, Tidus grabbed Wakka's hand and pinned it to his back."Well what is this?" he asked, grinning. "Didn't you say something about being able to take a spanking like a man last time, Wakka?" Tidus asked as he continued smacking the warming backside, hitting the bottom all the way down to the sit spots and upper thighs before going back up again, not missing a single beat.

"Ooh, I'm taking it! I'm taking it!" Wakka wailed, red-faced. He squirmed helplessly, angry and embarrassed at himself for trying to block the guy's swats. But, it burned so bad. Both his big buns were red all over by now.

Above him, the Aurochs started queuing themselves up for the order they'd get to spank their muscular captain in. There was quite a lot of competition for the next spot.

The strength in Tidus' smacks increased as he looked up at the guys. "So, who's going to spank our coach next?" he asked, his spanking nearly over. Now he was giving these smacks all he got, hitting especially the sit spots. He wanted to make sure Wakka would feel this one for a long time.

"Heh! I got this one," Keepa said, flexing his large biceps.

Wakka groaned at the sight of his next spanker. Did it have to be the strongest guy on the team? He'd barely kept it together throughout Tidus' spanking, how was he supposed to get through however many others he had left? As Tidus lit into his tender sit-spots, Wakka let out a yowl, kicking and struggling.

Tidus chuckled as he saw the next spanker, knowing Wakka was going to remember--and feel--this day for a long while. Tidus grinned and gave the red ass a set of twelve smacks, six to each cheek and each one as hard as Tidus could manage. Wakka kicked and yelped at each hard smack, feeling like his butt was getting a good barbecuing. "Looks like I'm done here," Tidus said, obviously happy and satisfied with what took place, before backed up a bit. "It's all yours, Keepa."

By the time Tidus was done, Wakka's butt was well roasted. "Ooh, have you been practicin' or something?" he muttered, before he was handed over like a sack of potatoes to his next spanker, Keepa. He found himself draped naked over the lap of his big goal-keeper.

"This is for that time you spanked me during the half-time break in front of the whole crowd." Keepa smirked.

"Ahh, aw, c'mon, Keepa . . . That was all good fun, ya?" Wakka asked weakly.

Keepa let a devestating spank be his answer to that question. Wakka clenched his eyes shut and groaned. "Oooah!"

Tidus grinned the entire time as he saw what was happening. If this is what they could do every time they won a Tournament, Tidus had a feeling the team would win a whole lot more, all for the sake of giving a bunch of whacks to that muscled butt.

"Hey, I wonder if we can find the paddle that he uses." Tidus said, loud enough for the other team members to hear it and, hopefully, get the idea to use it. Tidus definitely wanted Wakka's butt red and roasted.

"H--hey! I don't think so!" Wakka said, grimacing and bucking over Keepa's lap. The player's big palms landed heavy whacks all over Wakka's firm, fleshy, red rear. "We never said anything about the paddle!"

"Aww, fine, ya big baby."

Keepa's spanks were a lot slower than Tidus', but packed more of a punch to them. Wakka's butt rippled and bounced painfully under them. Even though he put all his willpower into holding them back, after a few minutes of solid spanking Wakka could feel tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Hey, Keepa, enough already. You've spanked him enough!" said Letty, coming to his rescue.

"Ahh, thanks, man . . . " Wakka said, mistaking the player's words as compassionate. His buns were burning!

"Yeah, I want to spank him, too!" said Jassu, smiling.

"No way! I'm next!" said Letty.

"Aw, man . . . !" Wakka whined, as he was once again switched to a different lap.

Tidus couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he watched Wakka being switched to another lap. This was probably one of the best days in his life, seeing this guy getting spanked along with spanking him. And he knew Wakka would definitely feel this one for a long time. "Well, Wakka, look on the bright side. At least you won the Tournament, all for the price of a couple hard spankings."

"Ouch . . . ! Next time, we can--yow!--throw the game!" Wakka said, half-seriously, as Letty started giving him swift, stinging swats.

"This is for all those paddlings you gave me for showing up to practic late, coach!" Letty said, hammering away.

"Oww! Oh, c'mon, that was standard team discipline!" Wakka whined, squirming and flexing his big butt. The palm of his left-center found his ass unerringly, smacking it raw.

After another minute, Wakka was switched again. Jassu smirked when he got the big tearful captain over his knees. "This is for that one spanking you gave me when I lost the team's official blitzball!" he said, and started spanking HARD. It seemed every member of the team had some grudge that they wanted to beat Wakka for.

"Man, Wakka. You might not wanna sit down for a while if you gave a spanking to everyone in here," Tidus said, the grin widening across his face. He was REALLY enjoying watching this, almost as much as he'd enjoyed spanking the big lug himself. Though he knew that if Wakka ever got him over his lap again, there would probably be a grudge for this to be paid.

Wakka could only nod, mutely, with tears and snot running down his face. One by one, every guy on the team took him over their laps, and he felt the calloused blitzball-playing palms of every single player. Everybody took a turn, and no one held back. It was a good ten minutes of additional smacks, spanks, whacks, yelps, yells, wails, and blubbers, before they were done. All in all, it was the most thorough tanning Wakka had ever had. When he finally made it through the entire gauntlet, they let him lie face-down on a locker-room bench, holding his burning ass and groaning.

Once the last player had given his licks, the whole team let out a cheer. "For Coach Wakka, taking his beatings like a man!" "And for winning the Luca Cup!" They all started roaring, laughing, and high-fiving each other. Even Wakka, with his ass reduced to raw hamburger meat, let out a weak smile.

Tidus sat next to Wakka, the grin still on his face. "Well, you must be proud huh? You finally got the Luca cup. All for the price of getting your butt beat." He patted the guy on the back. "I'm telling you, Wakka. Let the team do that every time, they'll win a lot more Tournaments." He chuckled. "So, how bad does it feel?"

"Oof, it feels like every blitzball team in the city just used my butt for a week's worth of target practice . . . " Wakka said, lightly rubbing the blazing cheeks. His ass wasn't just red, it was more like purple. He groaned again. Just rubbing his butt lightly like that was simply too painful. His eyes drifted to the Luca Cup. "But yeah, I guess it was worth it," he said, and grinned.

After a few minutes of recovery, Wakka got stiffly to his feet. Hands still glued to his bare ass, he nonetheless ordered the teams' attention. "Alright boys, this is the start of a new tradition!" he said. "Every time you win a tournament, every players get to give their good-natured coach a good-natured spanking, ya?" A loud cheer went up at that, and Wakka smiled but gestured for them to shut up. "But every time you guys LOSE a tournament, hahah, every player gets a spanking from me." The cheering was considerably less loud at that stipulation. In fact, it sounded more like moans and groans.

Wakka winked at Tidus. "Let's see if this motivation works both ways, ya?"

Tidus grinned and said, "I'm pretty sure with this new tradition, you'll be winning Tournaments just about every single time . . . We better, anyway. There's no way I'm getting another spanking from you, especially if you use the paddle." He rubbed his butt at the memory of that particularly hard spanking.

"Yeah, well, I gotta get payback on you chumps somehow . . . " Wakka chuckled. He raised his voice again. "Okay boys! As winners of the tournament, we all got an appointment at the bar, ya? Drinks on me!" Another chorus of male cheers went up at that. "You guys go on ahead. I'll follow in a couple minutes. Make sure they got extra cushions for my barstool." The blitzball players all laughed, and started to file out of the locker-room.

Tidus was going to go, too, but Wakka caught his arm. "Hey, stay back a second, ya?" he asked. They waited until the rest of the players were gone. Wakka dug around in his sports bag, and brought out a bottle of lotion. "You wouldn't mind returning the favor I did you that one time, uh, would ya?" he asked, grinning and blushing a little bit.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind. I mean, you just got your butt beat by every single member of this team." With a chuckle, Tidus took the bottle and squeezed some on his hands. "All right, bend over," he ordered, grinning.

"Thanks, man," Wakka said in relief. He put his hands on a bench, and stuck his blistered ass out towards Tidus. "I need this bad. And I wouldn't ask anybody else, y'know?"

"I understand." Tidus put a big glob of the stuff on Wakka's left butt-cheek before beginning to spread it all over, rubbing the lotion in the nearly purple flesh, concentrating on that side before he'd get started on the left.

"Ahhhhhh . . . " Wakka sighed in relief as at least a small portion of the burn dissipated under the cool cream. He sank down further and rested his weight on his elbows. "Man, that had to be the longest, hardest spanking I ever had! I won't be sitting for the rest of the week. That means standing up for the whole boat ride back to Kilika and Besaid . . . " He twisted around slightly. "And it's all your fault, ya? You got the whole team after my ass!"

"Hey, I just said they could all spank you. But you!-You're the one that spanked them all those times. They all got their payback for what you did." Tidus said, now getting lotion on his other hand and spreading it on Wakka's left butt-cheek."Feel any better?"

"Loads," Wakka said honestly. "Still hurts like hell, but at least some of the edge is gone."

Wakka smiled a little, and shifted his feet. "Hey, I'm the coach, ya? It's my job to discipline the team. Without me and my lap, those guys'd never get any work done. And if they think I'm gonna go any easier on 'em after pullin' this stunt, they got another thing coming." He chuckled darkly. "That goes double for you."

"What do you mean it goes double for me?" Tidus asked as he used both hands to rub in the cream for a bit. "And besides, it might help your butt next time if you do go easier on them. Your butt's nearly purple! Don't you think that means you should go a bit easier on them?"

"Nah, guys like these, they gotta know who's boss. Best way to do that is by showing 'em through their backsides, y'know?" Wakka said. He grinned at Tidus over his shoulder. "And when I say it goes double for you, it's because you're on my team, AND a fellow Guardian, so I gotta go extra hard on ya."

"Aww, man." Tidus groaned. It sorta made sense, but he still didn't like it. "Fine then," he said, giving a light smack to Wakka's butt. "But then I can be twice as hard on you for whenever you lose another bet we make."

"Ooh!" Wakka yelped. Even that light smack was enough to re-ignite the fire in his ass. "Deal," he grumbled. He stood up gingerly, and looked around for his pants. "I'll use the paddle on you again next time," Wakka chuckled. "Just you wait, I'll pound some sense into you yet."

Tidus smiled and said, "Okay then! But who knows, I might use the paddle on you." He grabbed Wakka's pants and threw them at him. "Now we gotta hurry up or the other guys might come back and wonder where we're at."

"Hah! Only one man uses that paddle, and it ain't you," Wakka pointed a thumb at his muscular chest. "Coach's property only!" He quickly dressed himself with a wince and groan, brushing against his ass with the rough cloth. Yep, he'd definitely be sleeping on his stomach all the way back to Besaid. "Okay okay, let's get going. We're gonna have fun, ya?" Wakka slung an arm around his friend. "Drinks on me! Let's see if you can knock 'em back as good as you can swing your arm."

They staggered out of the locker-room that way, with Wakka still rubbing his ass. In his discarded bag, the team paddle lay patiently, waiting for the next time it'd be used.


End file.
